Gin in the war games?
by cool guy 33
Summary: i suck at spelling. Just to let you know. Okay. Gin interacts with basically everyone so....
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:Gin in Mar?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or MAR

* * *

Ginta was ready for the test to fight in the war games when phantom suddenly appeared. Ginta knew it was not the Tom he remembered. Phantom then held up the gatekeeper ring. " we will summon a person from another world" everyone was shocked and waited for the Phantom to summon the "chosen one"

meanwhile in seretei: "captain! Wtf is that!" yelled Kira. ( don't like cussing so I will do everything can not ta cuss) Gin stared and approached the gate with caution " Izuru, I ain't gonna be here for 4 months... or more."

Kira sighed " Hai, Taicho" then Gin stepped through the door and masked his reiatsu. Phantom was patiently waiting for the chosen one. Then Gin stepped through the door and said " WTF?!?!?" everyone laughed cuz he did not have a shred of magical power.

(haha! Little do they know that their magical power is just the weak form of reiatsu.) Phantom was clearly disturbed " do what is your name?" asked Phantom. Gin grinned " Ichimaru, Gin nice ta meet ya!" Gin then offered his hand, which Phantom shook

" well Gin, those are some unusual clothes you have there." Gin smiled and nodded. He then looked around " where am I?" he asked. Phantom smiled " you are in mar heaven" Gin started to giggle "that's a funny name so why am I here?"

Phantom smiled " well before I answer that question do you have a weapon?" Gin thought for a moment ( P.S he made Shinso disappear) "yes but I don't have it with me right now" Phantom sighed " well we are in a war, you need to participate.

" Gin nodded and asked " where do I start?" Phantom was startled " he is just going to participate?" but then he decided not to ask why. " well first you have to show us what you can do" Gin nodded and thought for a moment " Shinso" Gin thought " yeah" came a soft but firm voice.

" you think I should use kidou?" asked Gin. " sure give it a go." Gin nodded softly to himself. " I got it!" Gin said. Phantom was waiting, not really expecting to much out of Gin. Gin then moved to a clearing and said " Hadou number 31, shakkaho!"

then a fire ball was launched at the ground and the damage done was stunning... there was a huge crater about the size of gargoyle. Gin smiled " I can make it bigger if ya want." Phantom was stunned and told Gin about the war Games and how it was done.

Gin nodded and said " no I am not goin ta fight with ya. You're wrong and crazy I'll fight with the kids, thank you very much." and Gin stepped to Ginta's side. Phantom was smiling " you will regret it but it's your funeral." then Phantom used an ARM and teleported out.

Gin was smiling and picked up a ball and said " lets get this show on the road, shall we?" Ginta smiled and said " glad you're on our side." everyone was not as eager as Ginta to greet Gin but shook hands. They all took on the pawns.

When they returned Gin was sleeping, obviously bored. Pozun then said his congratulations to them. Later Gaira returns beat up and bleeding. Then the chess piece, Chimera came and laughed.

Gin also laughed " you lost to him?" and pointed to chimera " oops I'm sorry! Her? She is so weak!" Gin taunted Chimera was pissed and let ½ of her magical power out. Everyone was having difficulty breathing while Gin just stood there like nothing had changed and smiled " wow is that all ya got?"

Chimera was enraged and spat " if you think it is so weak then I would like to see you do better" Gin smiled and said " okay! But I will only let out 1/100 of my... "magical power" he then let it leak out.

Everyone (including Chimera) was forced to the floor. Gin's grin grew even wider and cut off his reiatsu. There was a dramatic change. Everyone could breathe easily but was still pretty shaken by the sudden force and pressure of Gin's power.

Chimera glared and used an ARM and teleported to her room. Everyone stared at Gin like he was a monster. Gin sighed and mumbled something about they are all the same. Only Ginta could here this and smiled.

He ran up to Gin and said " cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" everyone was startled at this request. Gin eyed Ginta and said " no cuz you probably will be able to do it soon." then he looked back and smiled a true smile " but you are powerful already. If anyone needs me I'll be in those trees over there." Gin pointed to a clearing.

And shunpoed off, everyone thought how he did that but figured it was just a trick he used on their eyes. The war games continued without Gin, nobody saw him... until he was needed. It was Alviss... he was sick so he couldn't participate... and it was on the mushroom field... so Ginta suggested Gin.

Everyone looked at Ginta like he was crazy " are you mad?" cried Nanashi. Ginta glared at him," well were out of options! He is probably waiting to be summoned! So why not?" they all could not argue.

They were out of options, Ginta then ran to the spot Gin pointed to 2 months ago and found Gin sleeping in the clearing with a bird resting on his chest. Gin then looked at Ginta's direction and said " hi" Ginta jumped, " wow it's so hard to tell if you're asleep or not" commented Ginta.

Gin nodded and just asked " is it my turn yet?" Ginta nodded "yup" Gin sighed " can I teach you something?" Ginta nodded, quite confused " I'm gonna teach how to freakin hide your power! It's so annoying. But it will help you in smoke and haze. It will also help throw your enemies off so they can't sense you" Ginta Grinned

" finally! Teach me!" and Gin taught Ginta how. "so, show me, conceal it" Ginta now did it almost effortlessly. Gin nodded " good now lets go!" they both concealed their power and snuck up on Dorthy. "BOO!" they both yelled.

Dorthy screamed, and Ginta and Gin were laughing their ( ) off. Dorthy was now red with anger " lets. You. Just. Ahhh! Lets just go to Pozun already" Dorthy marched off. Gin and Ginta chatted along the way.

While dorthy was now utterly confused " why couldn't I sense him? Uhg he's starting to turn into that fox face." Dorthy scowled. When they got there everyone was quite. Pozun greeted Gin " ah so you finally decided to participate?" Gin laughed " it seems I was a last resort" Pozun chuckled " really? I wonder why."

they both laughed. Dorthy was now thinking " how can Pozun possibly like him? He didn't even like him in the beginning but now that Gin has talked to him they're talking like best buds! It doesn't make any sense!" Dorthy was now so angry she probably would've demolished the building with her anger alone by now.

They all prepared themselves and were teleported to the mushroom place. Gin went up first against Kouga. "haha you? Take on me? Haha! This will be over in a flash!" Gin grinned.

Once Kouga looked at Gin directly he froze and smiled " hmm you have the look of a killer" Gin grinned... but it was different from the ones he flashed at Ginta and Pozun... actually there was a beast in there.... waiting to kill.

Gin then materialized his zanpaktou. Kouga was puzzled but didn't say a thing. Then Pozun started off the match " from the chess pieces, Kouga. From the other team Gin. Ready... FIGHT" and Pozun teleported out of the way.

Kouga then said " come at me... if you can hit me!" Gin just stood there and said " shoot'em dead, shinso" and his blade shot out and stabbed Kouga. Kouga then sagged forward and collapsed. Pozun looked at Kouga then said " winner, Gin!"

Gin simply made Shinso dissappear and went over to Kouga and said " Hado number ( used wiki ) 59 (don't think this hado is real) natural cure." and then Kouga was healed and Gin literally flung Kouga to his side.

Crashing into magical roe. He then jumped over to his side and took a nap. Everyone stared and shook there heads " thank goodness he's on our side" mumbled Nanashi. Gaira couldn't believe what he saw.

Gin literally took on that knight like it was a rook! He was going to have to investigate Gin a little more. They all went up against there opponents... and then there was Snow... everyone saw here being kidnapped. Ginta was frantically trying to wake up Gin.

"so" said Gin (inner world) "so?" Shinso asked. " should I wake up? someone is trying to wake me up." Shinso rolled his eyes "duh" so when Gin woke up it was when snow was being trapped by the ball. Gin sighed " I'm gonna have ta keep this a secret from shiro-chan." he muttered.

Gin stood there and said " sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourimaru!" then Hyourimaru came out of the skies and looked at Gin. " nice to see you _former_ master." Gin nodded " nice ta see ya to. Have ya been taking care of Shiro-chan?" Hyourimaru nodded.

"well" Gin sighed " just like old times?" Hyourimaru grinned " oh ya" and then... they annihilated the chess pieces. They were frozen and stunned by the sudden change in pressure. But Ginta's team was not frozen, but collapsed due to the pressure.

Gin sighed " whoops we over did it again" Hyourimaru nodded. " I'll be taking my leave now" Gin nodded " alright, see ya" then he disappeared. Gin was scratching his head "whoops" Nanashi was staring daggers into Gin. Gin started to shift uncomfortably.

"uh, anyone got a fire ARM thingy?" Gin said sheepishly. Ed was the first to recover, " yeah I do, you try." he said and shoved it in front of Gin. Gin then pushed it away quickly " not unless you want ta be fried chicken" Ed then saw his meaning and grudgingly made his made his way to the center of the ring.

And did his thing, while Dorthy started to recover she thought " where did he get that ARM? No those ARMs. I must find out, those are so powerful...." then Gin looked at her as if he read her thoughts.

And shook his head as if saying " it's not for you, you don't want it, you can't wield it" she was so puzzled by this man. He had a number 3 on his back and wore a haori thingy... He got Snow be the way... I don't forget characters that easily.

Snow was on the ground when Gin came over and asked if she was okay. " y-yes I'm fine... what was that?" Gin smiled " well that was Hyourimaru.... my other zanpaktou." Snow looked at him like he was made of butter. " zanpaktou? But doesn't that translate into soul slayer?" Gin nodded.

He helped her to her feet. " can you stand?" Gin asked, now genuinely concerned. Snow nodded... then collapsed Gin caught her and chuckled " don't push yourself" and carried her bridal style. She laughed and blushed " haha cut it out!" Gin's grin threatened to slice his face in half.

" haha then shall I give you a piggy back ride then?" Snow gasped " wait no!h-hold on!" before she could protest even further, he whipped her onto his back. He was now making a complete fool out of himself.

Snow was laughing so hard she was crying, Gin was also chuckling and then stopped running/ shunpoing? Around and set her on the platform. She was standing now and laughing she couldn't stand. Gin waited until she could stand and grinned " you can stand!" Snow grinned "yeah I guess your "treatment" worked."

everyone on Ginta's team and the people watching the war game had a sweat drop on the backs of there heads. Pozun continued like nothing had happened. After the Round was over he transferred them back to the castle.

Gin was about to go back to his little clearing when Snow grabbed his hand. Gin was shocked but said " yes?" snow was blushing but she said " umm will you sleep with us in the castle?" Gin was amazed she had the courage to ask that and simply said " if your team mates want to."

some hope entered her eyes and went to discuss it with her friends. Then there was a shout " ARE YOU MAD?!?!? YOU WANNA LET THAT FREAK SLEEP IN THE CASTLE?!?" it sounded like Nanashi. " shhh! He might here you!" " well I'm with snow on this! He saved snow AND is really nice! Creepy looking, but nice!" Ginta said. Gin chuckled " at least he's honest" he thought.

There were a few explosions and some shouts... to his amuesment he saw Snows guardian ARM appear. Then 10 minutes later Snow came out " yup! You can stay!" Gin then nodded and rounded to corner to see what happened. Ginta was bandaging Nanashi. Alviss, and Gaira. Gin chuckled and helped.

* * *

Chapter 1 finish!!!!! uhg my aching back! 2 hours! 2 freakin hours! Well let me know if ya like it or not!

Yours truly,  
Cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2: to the beach!

Chapter 2: Gin is kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or MAR.

here it is~

* * *

Gin didn't like it in the castle. Sure, it was nice and everyone never bugged him. But he missed being among the trees and petting the animals. But the main reason he didn't bolt out of the castle, was mainly because he thought it would be rude. When it was announced there would be a 1 week break he was bouncing with excitement.

Snow knocked on his door, Gin opened it and smiled "why, hello Snow-chan!" he said happily. Snow smiled back at him "hello Gin-kun, um, when you travel to places you might want different clothes." she held out some clothes. Gin smiled "thank you, are we going anywhere?" Gin asked as he took the clothes.

Snow nodded "u-um yeah, we're all going to go to a place where you can play in the ocean, and there is sand all around you!" she said rather excitedly. Gin smiled "we're going to the beach?" he asked curiously.

Snow's eyes widened "you know what they are called? Ginta said the exact same thing!" Gin smiled, he looked at the clothes curiously, Snow took a closer look at them and froze "um Gin?" she asked, blushing a little. "hmm?" he... said, Snow said this all in one breath "imsorrythoseareforGinta,Ileftyourssomewhereican'tremember." she blabbered.

Gin smiled "no problem, I might actually have something..." Gin held up the dimension ARM zipper. Snow's eyes widened "where did you get that?" she asked. Gin looked at it and said slowly "The girl named Dorthy literally chucked this at my face, saying I would never be able to use it." he inspected it and smirked "hmm this is really complicated." he commented.

Gin fed, probably less than 1/1,000,000 of his reiatsu and the ARM activated. A zipper appeared in the air, Gin unzipped it and stuck his hand in it, and grabbed on to something. He took it out and it was a document.

Without hesitation he stuck his head in it. He looked on the other side and saw Kira gasping for breath. Gin smiled "hi Izuru! I'm here to get some of my stuff!" Gin then put his entire body in the zipper. Snow was alarmed but knew Gin knew what he was doing.

Gin got his swimming trunks (it was a dark gray, it had neon blue stripes on the side, and a shark on the the left stripe) he got some spare clothes ( the shirts he packed were white, with tinted colors of :blue, green, orange, yellow, and red. He also packed some black shirts.

He also packed some pants, a few shorts, some capris (they were tan) and a few other special things. Like: a cloak with a hood, it blended in with everything, from a desert to a forest to even the ocean. It was fire proof and was also waterproof. )

Gin also thought for a moment and walked over to Kira and asked "how long have I been gone?" Kira counted and said "3 months" Gin smiled _so MAR heaven has the same time zone as Seretei...i wonder if I can find Ginta's mom..._ he smiled " I'm probably gonna be away for 2-3 months, bye!" she shunpoed away.

Kira shook his head and continued to do the paper work. Gin looked around and saw the address Ginta told him about. Gin knocked on the door, a women opened it, she looked a little like Ginta. She told him to come in. (Gin was wearing a light blue shirt, and pants) she told him to sit down, she made tea and asked "who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Gin looked at her intensely and chuckeld "Ginta says you are full of energy, I can't imagine why he would say that! But you to do look alike, other than that, I have no idea if you guys are actually related." he said, slightly amused.

Her eyes widened and she became her old self again, she grabbed Gin by the shoulders and asked "do you know where Ginta is?" she started shaking Gin. Gin smiled and said "yup, he's getting stronger! Were taking a break from the war games! He's a fighter! Much like that Danna person who previously fought in the last war game, I discovered this way out and I'm just gettin some stuff! He's all good, bye bye!" Gin then used a Arm to teleport out.

Ginta's mom just sat there in shock and smiled "hmmm, so MAR heaven actually exists huh?" she was still pondering the fact. Gin, was already back at Seretei. Kira jumped at Gin's sudden appearance.

The, he just sighed "got everything you need captain?" he asked. Gin nodded and showed Kira a tiny box that could fit in the palm of your hand. Gin then added some magical power (really weak reiatsu) to it and it grew to about the point when you had to hold it with both hands.

Gin then stuck his hand in it, then, he pulled out a cloak. Gin grunted with satisfaction and stuffed it back in the box. The box returned to it's original size and landed in his palm. Gin stuffed it in his pocket and waved to Kira "bye bye!" and Gin stepped through the dimension ARM.

Snow was actually about to have a heart attack because Gin had been gone for an hour. But just then, Gin stepped through wearing different clothes. He practically blended in with everyone else now. Gin smiled and said "lets go! To the beach!" he said it with enthusiasm.

Snow smiled and nodded "yeah" when they stepped outside of the castle Gin took a deep breath and sighed in contentment. Ginta, Nanashi, Alviss, Dorthy, and Ed were waiting for them. Ginta waved happily, Gin waved back, Ginta saw that Gin was wearing different clothes.

Gin, however, was still trying to piece the dimension ARM zipper together. _It's obviously a storage area, and from what I saw Dorthy do, it is held in some sort big container. _Gin thought. _True, but none of them have the amount of this so called magical power you do, maybe if you put enough power into it, it rips the fabric of time or space... or so in theory._ Shinso said.

Gin blinked _Since when did you turn into a physics teacher? _He asked. Shinso shrugged in Gin's inner world. _Maybe he's spending to much time with Hyorinmaru! _Said Kazishini. Gin sighed out loud _god, why must these zanpakuto always come in my inner world? _He asked himself.

_That is because you have an understanding with all of the zanpakuto._ Replied Shinso. Gin sighed _well, it does have it's advantages, but why me?_ He asked. Shinso and Kazishini smiled _you know why, after all, it is once and every million years when a boy dies killing 100 hollows with spiritual pressure alone!_ Kyoka Suigetsu praised/scolded.

Gin was about to bang his head on the wall, but then he realized he had spaced out and Nanashi was about to draw a mustache on his face with marker. Without thinking, Gin seized Nanashi by his arm and flipped him, he did not just flip and let go, he flipped and smashed Nanashi to the ground, head first.

Everyone stared in shock at how easily Gin flipped Nanashi, and that Gin had taken such extreme measures. Gin stared through his squinted eyes as his brain processed what he had just done, when his brain could finally comprehend what he did, he gasped and took Nanashi's head from the floor "oh my god! Are you okay?" Gin asked, shaking Nanashi slightly.

Nanashi's P.O.V.

"Ah what a nice day! Too bad that fox faced freak has to some to!" I muttered glumly, when finally Snow came out... with Gin. We were talkin, but then Gin suddenly spaced out. He didn't even move an inch... except an occasional twitch of his fingers.

Snow started to become aware of Gin's state and waved her hand in front of his face, Gin still did nothing. Alviss shook Gin slightly, but Gin still didn't reply. After a while I had an idea, I took out a marker and slowly inched myself closer to Gin.

When I was close enough, I took off the cap. Everyone gasped and did not move an inch. Right as my marker was millimeters from from his face, he grabbed my arm and flipped me! "'Holy crud! He's gonna sl-"

end of P.O.V

"guhooo eh baba." Nanashi said as he got up. He stumbled everywhere. "hey lo-... too late." Gin said as Nanashi crashed into the castle.

Gin whistled, "so... what do we do with IT now?" Gin asked. Ginta shrugged "guess we'll have to drag him with us! Dorthy! Let's go!" Ginta said, trying, an failing to lift Nanashi. (Ginta is VERY short) Gin chuckled and swung Nanashi over his shoulder. Dorthy nodded, "take us to the eastern edge of this area, Andate!" she said. Than, they were gone... and a magnificent journey begun.

* * *

Well? Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been very busy, sorry if I mad you guys wait!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


End file.
